Too Late
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Lily couldn't help but feel somewhat glad that Lucius had made it out alive. LilyLucius. Angst. Canon Character Death.
**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **The Months of the Year Competition, March. Extra Prompts - Marching. Incorporate a duel. Fight. Yellow. "It's a war, not a game. There are no rules." Enemy.**

 **Valentine Making Station - Rhinestones - A relationship that is not what it seems.**

 **The Game Is On - A Study in Scarlet - Write about a Gryffindor.**

 **Word Count - 1,073**

* * *

 **Too Late**

* * *

Spells flew in all directions, and it was becoming difficult to know which side was throwing which spells. Lily renewed the shield charm protecting her from behind, and scanned the Alley for someone she knew. It was dark out though, and the black cloaks of the Death Eaters was confusing her. A flash of yellow light flew passed her, missing her left side with only inches to spare.

"I thought I told you not to be here, Evans," a low murmur came from behind her, and she spun on the spot, wand in hand, eyes narrowed. Even wearing his mask, Lucius Malfoy could not be mistaken.

"Attacking from behind, Lucius? That's a little unsporting, don't you think?" she replied in a harsh whisper, even as she edged away from him. While she had always known that being killed in a fight was a chance she was taking, there was absolutely no way would she go down to the arrogant man in front of her.

"It's a war, not a game. There are no rules," he hissed. "I told you not to be here. I don't want to kill you, but make no mistake that I will."

"Bombarda," Lily murmured, her wand aimed at the wall behind Lucius. "Expulso. Confringo."

As the wall started to crumble, Lily's second spell hit Lucius square in the chest, throwing him backwards, and her third caused the rubble around him to explode. Not stopping to see if she'd ended his life, Lily ran in the opposite direction, almost falling over Marlene as she did so.

"Bombarda!" She shouted again, this time pointing her wand at the Death Eater Marlene was battling. Her spell hit home and the two young women ran to take cover in the closest alcove.

"Have we lost anyone?" Marlene asked, her eyes wild, her hair and robes filthy with sweat and grime and blood. Lily imagined she looked much the same.

"I saw three bodies on the ground earlier," Lily admitted. "I don't know who they were, but they didn't have masks on."

Marlene sagged against the wall. Suddenly remembering that this was her friends first time actually taking part in the fight, Lily rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"Use your portkey back to Headquarters," Lily recommended. "I can't see that it's going to last much longer, and you look tired."

"I'm fine," Marlene argued.

Lily scowled at her. "Marlene, go back to Headquarters. Tiredness makes it easy to mess up, and this isn't a game. You could be killed. Go."

"You're going back out there, aren't you?"

Lily nodded. "I have too."

"I won't just go and hide while my best friend goes marching back to fight the enemy. Come on, Lily. Let's finish this."

Casting a new shield charm, Lily nodded. "Try and get to Sirius. He was at the other end of the Alley last I saw him."

Ducking out from the Alcove, Lily was immediately engaged in a duel once more, leaving Marlene free to sneak out behind her. As she almost knocked the Death Eater over with a blasting hex, she noticed a flash of blonde hair across the Alley, and for a split second, she caught his eye. Minutes later, as James found her and Portkeyed them away, Lily couldn't help but feel somewhat glad that Lucius had made it out alive.

* * *

She lay on the bed, hair splayed around her like a fiery halo, the sweat still cooling on her naked form. He dressed casually, not taking his eyes off her. She was, despite her unfortunate parentage, absolutely beautiful to look at.

"I'll see you in a few days," he murmured, enjoying the shiver his tone brought out in her.

"I won't be here," she replied, looking away.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, amusement and irritation warring inside him. They'd had this conversation before. She'd tell him it was the last time, he'd prove her wrong. She needed him as much as he wanted her.

"We both know that you will, Evans. Why pretend any different?"

"James asked me to marry him. I'll be a Potter soon."

Raising his eyebrow, Lucius chuckled. "Ahh. Potter is suspicious, so he's going to put a ring on your finger to try and buy your loyalty. Tut, tut, Lily."

Rolling her eyes, Lily sat up. "Don't talk about him like that, Lucius. You don't know him. He's worth ten of you on his worst day."

"And yet, here you are, in my bed, with my essence still all over you. What does that make you?"

"Stupid," she admitted. "But no more. I could have killed you a few days ago. You were at my mercy, Lucius, and I let you go because I'm a sap. That can't happen again. It won't happen again."

"You won't kill me, Evans. I know that with as much certainty as I know that you'll be back here in a few days. As for Potter being better than me, well... Can he make you scream like I do?"

With that, Lucius left the room with another chuckle.

* * *

He was surprised when she didn't arrive at their usual time, but he thought, perhaps, she was trying to teach him a lesson. He would let her have her fun, would leave her to sulk for this week, because he knew she would return at some point. She couldn't get enough of him. Lucius knew it was only a matter of time.

.x.

The wedding notice was a shock, not least because he heard about it from Narcissa, two days after the fact. He hadn't seen Lily for weeks, and he was beginning to think that maybe she'd been serious. No matter. Lucius didn't care. She was just a filthy mudblood who satisfied his carnal urges. No, Lucius didn't care at all.

.x.

The Death Eaters were trembling and crying and screaming with rage when they heard about the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Lucius was amongst them, but he was numb. While his compatriots mourned the loss of their Lord, Lucius' mind was on someone else.

Lucius hadn't lost his Lord. He'd lost his love.

He just hadn't known it until it was too late.


End file.
